Dragon Princess
by Tama Saga
Summary: First girl in seven generations. People believe that Ginny Weasley will become a powerful witch. In this story she does, however she pays a painful price for such power. HG, I think...need to write more to know.
1. Troubled Times

Disclaimer: The characters and the general world of this story are not mine, rather they are the property of J.K.Rowlings. There are some constructs which are mine, but I leave them available for others for the express purpose of improving stories. However, I must request that you do not take them word for word and make sure to add your little spin to them.

Summary: First girl in seven generations. People believe that Ginny Weasley will become a powerful witch. In this story she does, however she pays a painful price for such power.

Revision: 5/26/06

Chapter 1: Hup oh, Wild Dragon on the Loose

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hidden deep within her plushy room, a young girl of eight pored over an old book that she had found up in the attic. Quite intelligent for her age, the girl had no trouble understanding what the book was about. However…

"…tran-fo-sfo-may-ma-tion re-qu-qui-res one to look within and draw out the inner animal." She repeated this line aloud several times with a puzzled expression on her face. It wasn't her fault, the book was vague and difficult to understand, even for wizards and witches three times her age.

Her determination was unstoppable though! Yesterday was Ron's birthday, and her parents in a bout of frustration and, maybe, insanity had taken the entire family, minus Bill, to see a magical circus. The crowds were much smaller than normal with the ongoing presence of Voldemort, however it wasn't bad enough to halt the activities of the defiant Relee Magical Circus.

Ginny's favorite act was the one where a wizard transform into an elegant cat – lion actually. She watched in fascination as the lion stalked through three large rings of fire and stepped onto a raised platform. As the platform slowly turned and rose under a levitation spell, small white fireworks shot from the rising slab straight towards the ceiling. It wasn't just white, however. Flashes of reds, blues, yellows, and other colors joined their less colorful cousins for a truly remarkable scene.

Animagus, the word stuck in her mind when the circus was over and the Weasley family returned home. She wanted to be one, and she remembered spotting a dusty book, with _Animagi_ emblazoned on its cover in large gold letters, during one of her many explorations into the attic.

For any other, too young, witch or wizard, this was but a fool's dream. Many would also say that it was impossible for Ginny because she hadn't used a potion, or some other trance-inducing method, to reveal and activate her animagus form. In one day, an 8 year old defied age-old beliefs and became a tremendously magical animal on her first try.

The book said to look within, and imagining herself within herself, Ginny felt a pull. Following it, she found herself confronted by an unfamiliar glowing object. Curiously, she pushed it, and caused an event of such proportion that two of her family members would have nightmares for a long time.

It was a tremendous wonder that no one was seriously injured when she transformed. All of a sudden, the Burrow started to shake furiously as it strained to support the weight of something large.

"What's happening?" Ron shouted as he stumbled from his room into the hallway.

"Ron, out the door!" Molly shrieked from the bottom of the stairs. Arthur was at the ministry at the moment, so it was up to the Weasley matriarch to be the voice of leadership. Molly could not run upstairs to search for Ginny, not while Ron was trying to come down.

Ron finally came scrambling down the steps, "Mom! There's a dragon in Ginny's room!"

"What?" she panicked. She paled when there was a definite crash of something falling upstairs. "No…"

Ron tugged hard on his mother's sleeve as he struggled to get the two of them outside of the collapsing building. She dazedly followed her son.

The two had barely made it out of the door when the entire building fell inwards. Molly and Ron were treated to the sight of a golden dragon, whose brilliant scales shimmered with a reddish tint, that was at least 15 feet long standing on the collapsed form of the Burrow. It thrashed about wildly and breathed long gouts of flame, before it calmed enough to turn and stare at the two standing right in front of it.

The two Weasleys found themselves flung aside by powerful gusts of wind as the dragon leapt into the air and beat its powerful wings. It quickly flew off into the distance.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

March 3, 1989

**Daily Prophet**

_**Wild Dragon on the loose**_

_A never-before-seen golden dragon was last spotted…_

March 4, 1989

**Daily Prophet**

_**Dragon still on the loose**_

_A trap laid by the best dragon keepers in England failed today when the golden dragon proved impossible to bring down. Dragons are notoriously resistant to magical spells and this one proved to be no exception…_

March 5, 1989 Evening

**Daily Prophet**

_**Dragon's Terror has ended**_

_A team of Dragon Keepers from Romania has finally apprehended the wild dragon that had been terrorizing the countryside for the past days. Several cows found their lives prematurely ended, but no other lives were lost. The team led by Senior Dragon Keeper Trey Lockwood…_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The dragon was finally captured after its 4 day rampage.

The body of Ginevra Molly Weasley was no where to be found. Fortunately, the Weasleys were able to piece together the real story. It was a good thing too, Molly would completely break down if her daughter had died. Arthur and the rest of her children would not be much better.

To understand how they found out, one must know that as long as everything is there, a side benefit of using magic to rebuild a structure damaged by a natural disaster is that everything inside pops up in its last location. Inside of the re-erected Burrow, they found the opened book on animagus transformations sitting in the middle of Ginny's room. It explained everything.

Even if the youngest Weasley was still alive, there was nothing that they could do as they found out later.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Charlie gulped as he approached the paddock enclosing the golden dragon, alone. She had garnered a reputation as being wild and uncontrollable.

It started out perfectly enough. Having become a dragon keeper recently, Charlie was able to approach the golden dragon without suspicion from others. However, it is important to note that dragonslayers have incredibly dangerous jobs. These beasts have incredible magical and physical resistance, rendering all, but the most powerful, spells and weapons useless. In fact, if a single wizard managed to use tickle a dragon with Cruciatus, he was probably more powerful than one of Voldemort's Death Eaters. Unfortunately, this resistance held firm in Ginny's case, because...

"_Fracta" _Charlie shouted, after waving his wand in several intricate gestures, as he shot his sister with a wickedly difficult breaking charm designed for animagus. The book that contained the spell explained that _this charm forces an animagus to human form and prevents further transformation for some time by severing the connection between human and animal_.

A brilliant blue bolt flared from the wand and collided with the dragon's smooth hide, where it broke apart on impact.

Charlie dashed out of the paddock with an angry dragon on his heel.

Charlie was reassigned to another Dragon soon after, it seemed like a good idea to keep him and the dragon as far apart as possible.

No one suspected that the Weasleys were the direct cause of the dragon. A few pointed fingers at the Weasleys, but these were people with grudges against the family and their claims were ludicrous at best. This turned out to be a good thing, this incident had the general public crying for blood and the Ministry was hard-pressed to deliver. It might sound cruel, but the Weasley family would be unable to handle the punishment levied if the Ministry discovered that their daughter was responsible for the incident. Even if this was a special case, a magical oddity.

The mystery dragon's origins were never solved. In other words, despite several teams of aurors working around the clock, those who were responsible for breeding and releasing the dragon were never found.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A/N: Beta reader needed. Send me a revision of this chapter to apply.

Ming (underscore) shun (underscore) lin (at) yahoo (dot) com


	2. Complications

Disclaimer: The characters and the general world of this story are not mine, rather they are the property of J.K.Rowlings. There are some constructs which are mine, but I leave them available for others for the express purpose of improving stories. However, I must request that you do not take them word for word and make sure to add your little spin to them.

Summary: First girl in seven generations. People believe that Ginny Weasley will become a powerful witch. In this story she does, however she pays a painful price for such power.

First Draft: 5/26/06

-o-o-o-o-  
Chapter 2: A Sliver of Hope within a Sea of Darkness  
-o-o-o-o-

March 3, 1995  
**Daily Prophet  
_Ministry Falls, Prisoners escape  
_**_After Azkaban fell two years ago, the Ministry has housed its prisoners within the confines of its walls. This was a bad decision, the Ministry of Magic has collapsed today after several hours of battle. Those trapped within the confines of the structure when the dark forces forced their way through are considered dead._

-o-o-o-o-

In a private location

-o-o-o-o-

A wizened wizard stood in front of the small group. Everyone in the room had a hopeless expression on their face.

"It is with great sadness that I say this, the dark side is only moments away from winning the war," he gravely said to the assembled crowd.

There wasn't a gasp, not even a peep. The people in the room had already known this.

The door opened slowly as William Weasley crawled into the room. He was injured, but the wounds were not deep. "Headmaster," the man's somber expression told the others that the news wasn't good, "The goblins have declared their alliance to Voldemort."

There were shouts of outrage, a few in the room tried to leave immediately, to save what money they could.

"Silence!" Dumbledore commanded in an attempt to restore order. When the crowd continued to shout, he waved his hand, and the distinctive sound of bolts slamming shut told the crowd that he had sealed the doors. Once quiet settled over the group. Albus turned back to Bill, "I take it that your wounds were not from the goblins?"

Bill nodded, "Yes, the goblins had administered a truth test, and those found loyal to the Light were evicted from Gringotts. There were Inferi outside. I'm not sure who we lost as we struggled out of Diagon Alley."

"Very well then," Dumbledore nodded amiably to signify the end of the debriefing with the promise of a deeper questioning later. He turned to address his attention to the crowd. "This loss is worse than we had believed. In losing the Ministry, Voldemort…" he ignored the collective wince of the crowd, "has clearly shown his strength, and the goblins have joined hands with what they see as the winning side of the war."

"How could they!?" someone shouted in outrage from the back. This prompted a few background mumbles as the wizards found this latest news disagreeable. The goblins should have been grateful for all that the wizards had done for them.

"How many wizards have actually treated the goblins equally?" Dumbledore pointed out. The discontentment grew in volume, the people were unwilling to listen. The aged leader slammed his hand on the podium, and the room went silent.

"We are not here to discuss mistreatment of other races. We are here to defeat the growing evil. What other races have we failed to consider?"

There were numerous shouts, a cry of, "Centaurs", was heard among the yelling.

"The centaurs continue to refuse an alliance. They have retreated further into the forest to hide. This will not be their fight," Dumbledore spoke slowly.

This prompted another burst of cries.

Dumbledore slammed his hand onto the table and again shouted for silence. His command went unheeded as a few members of the crowd continued to argue furiously with each other.

"Sir! What about dragons?" Someone managed to cry out. It was as if a bomb went off and took out everyone, the silence was deafening. Then another round of speculation grew. The group must have been fearful to be shouting out a race of beasts that were supposedly well guarded and tamed.

"Dragons?" Dumbledore mumbled, as his infamous eye twinkle dimmed further, "Yes, we must keep Voldemort's forces away from the dragons..."

His comment went unheard as the meeting continued.

-o-o-o-o-

In Romania

-o-o-o-o-

"Well, here we are Harry," Charlie told the boy next to him. He set down his pack and stretched. "The dragon reserve!"

"Brilliant!" The raven-haired boy standing next to him shouted, as he gazed eagerly at the numerous small tents bordering the enormous walls marking the borders of the equally numerous enclosures. His expression morphed into sheer delight when a plume of fire erupted into the air from behind the walls of one of the enclosures.

"So! Ready to begin your internship?" Charlie asked, grinning at the rapturous expression on the smaller boy's face. Time hadn't been kind for the boy. His parents were traitors to the Light. In an effort to save their child from destiny, they had stolen the boy away from the Wizarding World.

When James, Lily, and Harry were finally uncovered three years ago, the parents were immediately taken to Azkaban. In the meantime, many questioned whether the Chosen One had fallen to the dark side. Given the boy's quiet nature and tendency to glare, one could see why. But after living the last few years with him, the Weasleys vehemently denied that this was true, all of them.

It was a stroke of luck that the Weasley's were chosen to harbor the Chosen One. At a time of darkness, he shined brightly despite his introverted nature. In little time, the Weasley's were willing to consider him a part of the family. Harry refused the offer, but there was no doubt that he was as loyal the them as they were to him.

-o-o-o-o-

"Ah yes, Harry, welcome to the First Romanian Dragon Reserve," Charlie's boss greeted.

"A pleasure to be here sir," the boy returned politely.

The old wizard pulled out a piece of parchment and scrolled through the names, "Harry, I'm afraid you will not be able to see Charlie as much as you like."

"What do you mean sir?" Charlie asked, confused. "Didn't you give me the responsibility to hire more tamers for my group?"

"Well, I am in serious need for a tamer, even one of trainee rank to manage Ginny," the boss casually mentioned to the shock of the others.

"What? Sir! I have to protest!"

"Not to worry. When have you ever taken care of a dragon yourself?," his boss reassured, "Harry will not be taking care of her alone."

The matter was eventually settled. Harry was assigned to the group responsible for keeping control of Ginny. A strange name for a dragon to be sure.

-o-o-o-o-

Ginny's Paddock

-o-o-o-o-

A sleek thirty foot dragon shielded by large shimmering red-golden scales rested inside of the roomy enclosure. She encircled a small hill sitting just off center of the paddock, sunning herself in the hot noonday sun.

The sound of a heavy bolt shifting open prompted her to raise her large head and upper body to size up the newcomers.

They came. A small group of wizards cautiously shifted into the cage. There were one or two faces in this group that she did not recognize. One of the newcomers caught her interest, a young boy with messy black hair and large glasses.

Something miraculous occurred as he approached, the dragon stopped thinking about territory, blood, and conquests. Instead, clumsy questions started appearing to her. Since it had been a very long time since she had exercised high-level thinking, she felt – more than thought – the questions that were coming to her. Questions such as where was she, what was she doing here, who were those people, and why were they so small?

Well, her questions weren't going to be answered if she just laid here…

-o-o-o-o-

Harry snorted as the dragon slowly rose, took a strange step, and fell over from being off balance. He almost started laughing if one of his companions had not covered the boy's nose and mouth.

The dragon keepers that were next to him were thinking along a different line, dragons normally weren't supposed to do that. In fact, as the dragon struggled to rise again, she looked almost...abashed.

They were in for another surprise when, for the first time ever, the dragon sat there docilely while they tended to her whims, although she shifted uncomfortably from time to time as if she was being self conscious.

Pretty soon, they were finished, and the keepers prepared to leave the paddock for the day.

That's when the dragon leapt forward, her intent was clear as day as the force of her jump snapped taut the chains that were grounding her. The wizards launched a large array of charms and curses to try and stop the dragon. It was clear that the spells were having some effect, but they weren't enough. A chain groaned ominously as the dragon furiously flapped her wings...

Harry chose that moment to charge headlong into the fray.

There was a snapping sound, and then a tremendous cry of pain. One loud enough to catch the attention of the dragon. She stopped struggling to look over...

-o-o-o-o-

Ginny felt numb as she stared at all of the blood on the ground. Its stench was overpowering, and she felt like heaving. Thinking was starting to become easier for her, and it took her little time to figure out what had happened, the boy was struck by a wild chain when it broke and now he was in serious condition. It scared her how easy it was to hurt someone. When the keepers repaired the chain connecting her collar to the ground, Ginny made no attempt to resist. It was her punishment.

As the dragon tamers hadn't even left the paddock when an overpowering rage started to overcome her thoughts. In a matter of moments, Ginny had lost all rationality as feral thoughts of territory and freedom diverted her sadness.

-o-o-o-o-

A/N: Beta reader needed. Send me a revision of this chapter to apply.

Ming (underscore) shun (underscore) lin (at) yahoo (dot) com


	3. Death of a Hero?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I'd like to thank JKR for her wonderful world, and I would like to borrow her characters for this story. To see the rest of this disclaimer, see chapter 1.

Summary:

Chapter 3: To a Dragon, You're Just an Appetizer

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- Secret Order Meeting, Several Hours After the Previous One -

The aged wizard approached the podium. It had only been a day since their last meeting, however time was not a luxury that they could afford.

There were small murmurs inside of the darkened room, a sense of tension invaded the atmosphere.

"First of all, I would like to thank everyone for arriving at this meeting," Dumbledore started. "Starting off from our last meeting, I would like to report that we have made significant progress in keeping the dragons away from the death eaters. First of all, I should note that Harry Potter-"

"-the Boy-Who-Lived?" asked a voice from the audience.

"Yes...the Boy-Who-Lived," Dumbledore continued from the interruption, "is currently in Romania training to be a dragon keeper." He chose not mention that Harry had been injured on the first day of the job.

The audience was confused. How was this news important?

"In a stroke of good fortune, the remnaining shard of the ministry has also sent several aurors to guard the boy from Voldemort's followers. I have managed to have Kingsley assigned to the group as the leader."

There were murmurs of approval. With Kingsley in command, the ministry was unknowingly providing manpower to keep the death eaters away from the dragons.

"In addition, I have also posted Mr. and Mrs. Burton in the area. Their mission is to occupy nearby taverns and pick up any rumors on Voldemort's activities. They will notify us if Voldemort or his followers are in the area."

While everyone was agreeing to his use of an information gatherer, Dumbledore again chose to withhold some information. For instance, he believed that the Burtons' loyalty was questionable. To handle this, he had also secretly assigned Nymphadora to the area with the same mission. Tonks was aware of the Burton's in the area as well as Dumbledore's suspicions, so she was expected to act cautiously around them.

He was able to assign Tonks on this time consuming missing because, with the fall of the Ministry, many aurors had found themselves without a central command. Dumbledore took advantage of this to make a few Order members disappear without the problem of desertion.

"Strangely, after the fall of the Ministry, Voldemort's activities have been quiet. We are unsure of why this is, however we believe that his next target will be our beloved Hogwarts. I need a list of suggestions that we can use in the event that this prediction should come true..."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- Meanwhile, Unknown Location -

"H...y! Ha...ry...Harry!"

"Hey, wake up." Harry snapped awake when he felt a sharp jab to his side. He immediately wished ha hadn't because his head hurt as well as one side of his body.

"Harry! How do you feel?" Asked someone nearby as soon as they were aware of his wakefulness. His eyes slowly focused on the speaker, it was Charlie.

"What hit me?" he asked.

Someone was quick to answer, "Dragon," after which there were numerous snickers from the crowd.

The snickers died down when a man wearing a long white robe entered the room. "Well well, Mr. Potter. I'd like to ask you a few questions before I release you."

"..."

"First of all, aside from a headache and a pain in your left arm, I'd like to know if you feel any pain from anywhere else in your body."

The boy in bed shook his head no.

"Okay," the healer pulled out his wand and started to poke a few spots asking, "does this hurt?" as well as "how about here?" To which Harry answered yes, no, or a little. There was one particularly bad spot on the leg. When Harry jerked from that prod, the doctor mumbled, "must be broken."

After a few more prods, the doctor muttered a small incantation and the pain in his arm seemed to disappear. The doctor then muttered another incantation and Harry's leg was splinted and then tightly bound.

"Mr. Potter, you're free to go. First I must ask Mr. Weasley to take you home since one of your legs will not be able to support your weight. Once you arrive at the tent that you are staying at, drink this. It's Skele-gro. To heal the break in your leg. Get some rest and by tomorrow you should be healthy and able to continue dragon handling." The room erupted in cheers, and Harry was thrust out of the healing station soon after.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Once they were outside, Charlie noticed that Harry started to shiver.

"Are you okay, Harry?" he asked as he slowly pulled the shorter boy along..

"I think so," the bespectacled boy had replied. He shivered again.

As they walked, Charlie started to notice a relation between a dragon roaring and Harry's shivering. Also, the raven haired boy seemed far more subdued than when he first arrived here. Could he...no...well maybe...most tamers suffered from it at one time or another...but he had lumped Harry in a completely different group, those that were fearless until the end.

He decided not to voice his concerns until later. For now, he needed to get his "little brother" to his tent to rest up.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- Ginny's Paddock -

The Golden Dragon known as Ginny was different from before, the Head Handler noticed. After her first meeting with the boy, she seemed more dangerous. Smarter.

A chain creaked...

She was attempting to escape again.

He pointed his wand skyward and sent up a red flare to call all nearby handlers.

Shouts began filling the air as handlers streamed into the paddock to halt her progress. Before long, the air was so saturated with magic that the handlers were starting to step back. She should have dropped by now.

And she did, finally, but a near constant barrage of extremely powerful stunners to do it.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- The Next Day -

A sick feeling entered the pit of his stomach.

"Are you sure Charlie?"

_Draconis Animo!_ Charlie shouted before Harry could react. A small Horntail erupted from his wand and roared.

In moments, Harry had his back pressed to one end of the tent. His hands were tightly clasped to his ears while his eyes were sealed shut. He wasn't screaming, but it looked like any minute now he was about to.

The dragon immediately disappeared, but it took Harry much longer to recover. Charlie continued,

"I really don't think you're being cautious Harry. I think that after that escape attempt, Ginny has instilled some fear into you. You tremble everytime you're near a dragon now, and if you're too close you start edging away."

"But...I..."

"Sorry Harry. Until you lose the fear, I'm afraid you won't be of much help to us Harry. One of the first things that a dragon handler needs is courage. Dragons respect that. If you exude fear, they become dangerous and unpredictable."

"When do I go back?"

"What do you mean?"

"When are you going to send me back to St. Ottery Catchpole?

"Harry, we're not going to send you back. You're not the first dragon handler to develop a fear of dragons. We'll get you through it and you'll be helping in no time. For now though, stay in our tent. I'll let the boss know what's happened and we'll work out a plan later to destroy your fear."

With that, the redhead cast a silencing charm and left the tent leaving Harry to his own devices.

With nothing better to do, Harry picked up a worn magic textbook and started to read.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

He was bored. It had been a few days since he had been taken from the active duty roster. But until he overcame his fear of dragons he hid in the tent to minimize exposure to the great reptiles. Unfortunately, that left him with very little to do. The small pile of books slowly dwindled as he continued to read to pass the time.

A bell chimed inside of the tent, indicating that it was fast approaching lunchtime. Putting down the newest book, _Arithmancy: Solving the Myths of the Ages_, he left the tent and hurried toward the Mess Hall, a large tent situated slightly north of the center of the reserve.

The large earmuffs covering his ears were more effective than they looked. Having taken the time to put them on properly before leaving the tent, Harry's ability to hear became practically nil.

Needless to say, he missed the shouts in the distance as a dragon began another escape attempt. He didn't notice the flapping wings of the dragon when it finally succeeded in its attempt.

When the ground shook heavily and knocked him to the ground however, Harry knew that something was wrong. He barely had time to scream when a large jaw swung towards him.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- Omake Commercial Break -

You see some odd scenes. One shows a whale leaping out of the water before it lands straight on a boat. Both sink beneath the water.

The next scene involves birds soaring overhead. There's a gunshot. Zoom in on a car nearby. The air surrounding it is visibly darker than the air in the background. We see that the car is responsible for the violent noise heard earlier since it emits another bang, black smoke erupts from its exhaust pipe as this happens.

The scene changes to one of a majestic mountain high above the clouds. A Yodeler shouts into the distance and the mountain visibly shakes. Soon after, the mountain starts collapsing in slow motion.

The scene fades to black, the words, "Buy our products," is visible in white text on the screen.

Oddly, the company responsible for this commercial...it sells quills. Very nice quills actually, but totally unrelated to the commercial.

Another oddity was that sales tripled a few days after this commercial came out.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A/N: I have no clue whether I ended this chapter too early or too late. It's been so long that I forgot what format I had decided upon.


End file.
